


As I Was Saying Before I Was (So Charmingly) Interrupted...

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [93]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Apologetic Spock, Betrayal, Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Hurt McCoy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Yet again, McCoy takes an argument too personally, and Spock needs to soften the blow of what McCoy sees as betrayal.





	As I Was Saying Before I Was (So Charmingly) Interrupted...

“That lacks any heart whatsoever!” McCoy declared with blazing eyes. 

“And your viewpoint is illogical and impractical,” Spock countered coolly with folded arms.

“I give up! If this is helping you any, Jim, I don’t see it!” McCoy left in a huff.

“I think you’ve upset him, Spock.”

“So it seems.”

“Better do something about it, don’t you think?”

 

“Are you here to plunge the knife deeper?!” Hurt, angry tears sparkled in McCoy’s eyes.

“To make amends.” Spock moved in with a fiery kiss that silenced McCoy.

“Save it for tonight! Now back to what I was saying--”

Spock sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
